The Darkness in My Soul
by WarriyurNekos
Summary: There's a dark secret in this mouses' soul. What is it and will he be able to hold it back?  1st sotry! HOpe U LIKE IT!
1. The Death of His kindness

The mice were getting a bit impatient at how they have to wait for the next map to load. Our hero in this story is a little mouse, who had just started playing this kind of game so, basically to make you feel like you're really into this story and game, let's call him Noob. He knew that his going to be the next shman for the next map. He was rally nervos because it was he's first time. The downcount for the next map started.

_5...4...3...1..._

„Ill make it!" Noob thought to himself. Little did he know that the next map was one of the ahrdest ever. Not even the Pro's could make it. The map loaded. He spawned on top of somekind of a platform. And under the platform he heard a bunch of mice murmurs.

Suddenly, Noob panicked. He saw the map completely now. It was something he had never EVER seen in his life. It was so horrible that it can't even be described. Noob noticed the shaman tools he could summon. There was a two kins of plaknks plank, cannon, boxes and many other things he didn't know wat they were. But that makes sence. Since his a mouse.

The mice under him were already getting impatient.

„Go nub shaman!" screamed some mice. Noob couldn't see who it was because he was too busy figuring out what to do. Not that he came up with a brilliant idea but being busy trying to figurē out the map is very important for the shaman. Noob tried to spawn a plank but he somehow couldn't. To summon something, the shaman must raise his or her paws in the air and sing Taio Cruz's song Dynamite lyrics „I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying AYO gotta let go!" but sence his so noobish he had no idea he had to sing. He raised his paws up but all he could see is the soul of the plank. Seeing the soul of something is really creepy so he panicked even more. Now, he couldn't understand what was going on around him. He heard alotof screams and annoyed howls from the mice below him. He now was enraged by what's happening around him. He couldn't believe that the're where so many mean mice out there. His anger summoned the Cannon. He aimed for the mice below him. The next thing he heard was mice screaming in terror and falling out of the maps range, turning into soulless bubbles.

_I'm a murderer..._ Noob thought. He couldn't believe he actually killed someone. In fact, he dident just kill one mice. He killed at least 234 mice. How could he continue living on with such a horrible sin hidden down in his heart? He knew that whenever he'd see a bunch of mice or himself even, hed thank of the horrible murder he had done.

_No.. I can't live on like this. Not with such a horrible darkness in my heart._

He took a step closer to the end of the platform. He's eyes started sweating. They were sweating so much that his vision blurred.

Noob looked at the bottom of the map. There it was. The sun.

_It's really beautiful. How could I never notice how beautiful it is?_

He yet again took a step closer to the platforms end. Then, without even realizing, he fell down into the abyss. While falling, his life flashed before his eyes. All the cheese he had gather and the 2 firsts he had achieved. He was relieved until he saw the angry faces of the mice alive under his platform. He now could face them. They were yelling something to him but he couldn't understand it nor could he hear it. He had already fell. Fell down into the darkness of his soul and the end of the map. He turned into dark red bubbles because of all the sin he had commited.

_Am I dead yet? No.. How could I be dead if I can hear my own thoughts? There's sometihng wrong. I can feel my soul being consumed by something dark and evil. I don't like this at all. What's going on? No.. Stay back!_

To Be Continued.


	2. The Birth of an betrayer

Everything was dark. Noob couldn't see anything nor could he move. He tried to yell for help but he couldn't. _Oh, right. I'm dead afterall.. How silly._ Noob thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt upset. There was no one with him anymore.. Not that there was anyone with him when he was alive but it's a lot more depressing when you put it like this, innit? Noob suddenlt thought of all the things he could have done in that map. _If only.. If only I didn't summon Cannon. If only.. I might have.. I could've saved them._ But it was far too late to regret anything. He had always commited suicide after the murder he had done. His heart ached but somehow it wasn't just aching. It was a feeling he had never felt before. It was like.. Someone inside him.. Pushed his murderous side outside. He suddenly realized that he can't control this feeling.

Around him, red blazing clouds appeared and strong wind was blowing. Now, even his head was starting to hurt but he couldn't still see anything but darkness above himself.. Above. He heard a dark voice growl ast him

„It's time. Do not hesitate."

Suddenly, he spawned in somewhere. He couldn't see anything because it was so bright, he had to close his eyes until they get used to the light. When he opened them.. He was astonished.

_What is this? How could it happen. What the fuck is going on?_

His thoughts were in turmoil, he couldn't understand a thing but there was a force pushing him forward. Where did he spawn? At the next map, obviously. What? You thought the main character died such a lame death? OF COURSE NOT, SILLY.

_This is a fairly easy map, I say. _Noob thought to himself and imagined himself in a tophat with a monocle on his left eye. How aristocratic. _But why couldn't I get this kind of a map? I would've saved everyone._ Suddenly, his anger raised again. The force was stronger this time. It was a Troll Force. He had the urge to troll this shaman because of that they got an easier map than himself. He was envious. This shaman could get all the saves he could've. Noob moved forward to where all the mice were. There was a huge wall in front of him. He could've wall-jumped it if he wanted but now that his soul has decided to go to the dark side the only thought that came into his mind was...

_Ooohohoho.. This shaman will know pain._ Noob thought and proceeded his plan with an evil, quiet and satanic laughter.

„_Omg, nub shman! BLOON ME!11!" _ Noob yelled at the shaman. His troll-o-meter was scaled from 0-5. It reached 1 point but then, the unexpected happened. The shaman jumped down the wall. Noob was shocked at how beautiful she was. Her hair, which were stolen from the horrible show 'My Little Pony", was so beautiful and silky and while she was jumping down, it moved like waves in the sea. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He shaman markings were in hotpink colour because it's totally not mainstream.

„Needed help?" The shaman smiled a Noob. Suddenly, he had lost his words. Damn it, he spent so long on thinking of the inteligent troll dialogue he could have with the shaman but who would've known that the shaman would turn out into a beautiful „My Little Pony" fangirl?

_No.. I must focus on my job!_ Noob thought to himself.

„Ye, bloon me narb sherman. Press c to bloon me.. " He tried to sound as serious as he could. The shaman just giggled and attached a balloon to him. Then, his trollsenses came back in his head and he jumped off the balloon. He could see the anger in the shaman's eyes but she pushed those thoughts away professionally. After all, she was a pro because she had 394294 firsts. He then proceeded to troll her for the resto f the 40 seconds. He had managed well. Noob felt really good just at the thought that he had succesfully trolled someone but what made him upset was that this shaman was actually really patient and beautiful, he might have actually became friends with her.. Maybe even more than friends.. Pixelated mouse friends.

Noob had betrayed his race and everything he had in this life. He had become a troll. A troll that without any mercy trolls every shaman in the next maps but something inside him told to stop. Eveni f it was just a small ray of sunlight in his soul, it still meant a lot. He might change. But for now, he's a betrayer of all his race.

To Be Continued


	3. Confession

After a while of thinking, Noob decided to go for it. No, not buying a new hipster glasses that the Transformice shop provides or hats, or even My Little Pony hairstyles but we're talking about confessing to the patient shaman he trolled. He couldn't believe but he has actually fallen in love with her, so now he's going to try to find her so that she'd know of his true feelings. He was a bit nervous but he also knew that it will be hard to find her. He'll have to search all the possible and impossible maps for her. He doesn't even know her name because he didn't ask her and also he doesn't remember the part where he trolled her. Obviously, his evil demon inside of him broke out and when that happens, he doesn't remember things he did when it breaks out. He can't control it. So, anyway, he didn't ask her name, didn't add her to his friends list and doesn't know where she is at the moment. Noob went from a map to a different one hoping to find his soulmate. After 3425 hours of searching he was about to give up when he went to one of the rooms called Bootcamp. He was surprised when he saw the mouse he had fallen in love with climbing an iced wall so skillfully.

_I knew she's a pro. _He thought while watching her jump on the wall, then slide back down. Of course, it's impossible to climb an ice wall. Why is she doing that if that's so obvious? But then, his thoughts were distracted of a horrible thought. _But what if she doesn't recognize me? Or what is she is pissed off at me for trolling her? Or maybe she'll find me too noobish to be my pixelated mouse girlfiend?_

These bad thoughts were slowly taking over his mind. He was getting a bit nervous and angry and nervous and angry and enraged and so angry and mad and nervous and angry and horrible and angry naked sex until his thoughts and worries were cancelled when he heard someone behind him say:

„_You moving, brah? "_ A mouse with dark red and green eyes told him. He had a scar across his face. That's so manly.

„_S..S..Sorry_.._ "_ Noob apologized and dipped his head in front of him. Why did he do that, he had no clue but while being busy thinking about that, he didn't notice how his favorīte mouse fell off the wall she was jumping and had respawned in front of him.

„_Oh, hey! Weren't you the one from 435 hours ago?"_ She asked him immediately after noticing him in front of her. That took her a while because he's so noobish and it's hard to notice such a unpro person.

„_Oh, yeah. Hi. Look, I'm sorry I trolled you and everything, it's just because I love you so much and I fell in love with you instantly when I saw you and so I decided to troll you but that's not the true story because I'm lying to you at the moment because the truth is so horrible and dark that I don't want to scare you away from me now that we've met and everything. I really missed you form the previous map and I'd like to confess my feelings to you and everything so will you please be all kind of everything and come to a different map to me so that we could talk and meet each other closer but I understand if you don't want to and so on but please be my girlfrienda nd everything? Pl0x?" _All these words came out of Noob's mouth without even thinking. He just said everything that was bothering him. He didn't notice that she wasn't listening to him at all and, honestly, he couldn't care less. He had said everything he wanted and he felt relieved. But then to his surprise, he heard an answer from her he had never expected to hear. It seemed like the best answer in the world.

„ok"

„OMG, WILL YOU REALLY GO OUT WITH ME, I MEAN LIKE. OMG." Noob now wasn't able to hold back his feelings. He shouted in her face.

„Wait, what? You said so much that I lost interest in listening so I don't really know what you're talking about. But my name's xXxSxiDrgnGurlxXx but you can call me Shadow. I'll add you to my friend's list"

„T..THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH, SHADOW!" Noob ran towards to her with a „You raise me up" song by Josh Groban playing in the background. It fits the mood so much. He was about to hug her, but Shadow probably didn't even notice him doing that and started walljumping up the wooden wall. Noob couldn't stop in time and fell down in the abyss of darkness again but to his surprise after a few seconds he spawned in the same stop where she had a while ago. He felt at ease while watching her fail walljumping up the wooden wall.

_I hate to do it but I'll have to tell her the truth. I can't hide such a horrible thing from her. It's too much for me to suffer alone so I'll push it on her. Yes, I'll do it the next time when she respawns from dying. Yeah.. That's what I'll do._ Noob thought while watching her fail. She still hadn't gotten up the wall. But now that the time for truth was near, Noob felt small tension building up inside of him. What if something goes wrong? No, nothing could possible go wrong because Shadow is his soulmate and soulmates understand the shit out of eachother.

Buti s everything really as beautiful as it seems?

To Be Continued


	4. The Truth

„Um.. Hey, Shadow. I have to tell you something." Noob, while looking totally nota t her, said.

„If it's about you loving me or anything like that, I don't care. I'm busy practicing walljumping." Shadow said in a rather annoyed tone. She didn't intend to sound so mean but that's how she is around her friends.

„No, it's about my past. I need to tell you this so that I wouldn't be the only one suffering of this. I want to push it all on you so that I'd feel a bit more free from the inside because my life is so rough I can't keep all the bad things inside." He said a bit shamefully. He had never said anything like that in his life. It felt good. He will most definitely say that again sometime because it makes him sound romantic. He likes that.

„Um, ok. Let's go to a room where no one will bother us."

They went to room 395827. It was a great idea because no one would ever be able to write such a hard combination of numbers. Shadow indeed was a master at this game. They sat down on a platform. Noob looked into Shadow's eyes and saw her getting a bit impatient and nervous. He smiled at her and Shadow flinched. Was his smile really that ugly? Anyway..

„Shadow. I have to tell you about my past but before that please promies me that you will always stay by my side and you won't have me because of what I just said, okay?"

„Yeah, just hurry up with it."

„My life is horrible, I was born in a horrible family, my father hit my mother and so she couldn't take it anymore so she took a gun and killed herself. My father after that blamed him for tha he used violence to show him mother how much he loved her, so he started beating me up and I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away from home only to be caught by humans and put into somekind of a game and stuffed inside the land of Transformice. My first weeks were horrible, they made me test out all the new maps and everything. I kept dying all over again. It hurt me so much that I started thinking of murdering everyone. The place where I was, was secured so it was impossible to escape but I used my geniusmouse mind and ran away and ended up in normal maps. Then it was my turn to be shaman and I turned all evil and killed everyone and then I killed myself and woke up in a dark place where weird voices were talking to me and I respawned in your map with you being shaman and I fell in love with you but I had to troll you. After your map I spent 938295 hours searching for you to confess my feelings to you and now we're here and you're listening to me say everything about my past." Noob took a deep breath and looked at Shadow. She was so pissed of at him that he saw a blazing red aura behind her. He freaked out.

„TL;DR!" Shadow yelled at him and surprisingly enough she was shaman and she spawned a cannon and aimed at him. Noob couldn't move and he was stiff in fear. He couldn't believe he was betrayed by his lover. She shot the cannon by singing Taio Cruz's Dynamite song's lyrics and shot him down the platform. Shadow saw red and black bubbles and that's when she realized what she had done. She couldn't believe herself and started crying. She cried for 2 seconds and then started laughing like a maniac and then cried again. She wouldn't be able to live with such a horrible sin inside of her. She had killed her one and only. Shadow slowly started singing Dynamite and aimed the cannon at herself. She cried while summoning it and then she felt the cannon hit her and push her off the platform, turning herself into bubbles.


End file.
